


Chicken Soup for the Soul

by Themooncat



Series: The way to their Heart (is through their stomach) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College Student Kuroo Tetsurou, Comfort, Comfort Food, Drabble, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima makes Kuroo soup.





	Chicken Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Chicken Noodle Soup  
______________________________
> 
> Ingredients: Canned chicken soup, read can for cooking instructions. Add Elbow pasta noodles.
> 
> Serves: One sick boyfriend.

“You sure you're okay, Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked as he heard Kuroo's voice choke up.

“F-fine. I'm fine. Just… Tired. I'll be fine tomorrow after a good night's sleep.” 

But Tsukishima didn't really believe that. Kuroo's voice was raspier than normal and, dare he say it, phlegm-y. 

Tsukishima hummed. “Ok, well, good night Kuroo. You need your re-”

“No, it's fine. I want to continue talking. I'm not sleepy yet… And we haven't had the chance to talk much.” Tsukishima would bet that Kuroo was pouting by the way he sounded. 

Tsukishima sighed, conflicted with letting Kuroo rest and with his own desire to continue talking with the ex captain, now busy college student, Kuroo Tetsurou. “Ok, but only for a little more, ok?”

A happy, albeit hoarse, chuckle sounded over the phone. “You're the best, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima’s cheeks heated up and he was so glad Kuroo couldn't see him, he pressed his face against his throw pillow trying to get his composure back. 

“So what's your plans like tomorrow, Tsukki?” 

“There's no school tomorrow so, I don't know, maybe go watch a movie.” That was a lie, Tsukishima wanted to surprise Kuroo by visiting him at his apartment after his morning class. 

“That sounds fun” Kuroo coughed over the phone and tried to muffle it, but Tsukishima already heard it. 

“Kuroo, you don’t sound so good. Please get some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow before your morning class, ok?” 

“But Tsuki-”  
  
“Please, Kuroo. You need to sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

Kuroo reluctantly agreed and bid Tsukishima goodnight and sweet dreams.

Once the call ended Tsukishima set up an alarm to wake up early so he could go get some medicine and food for Kuroo before heading over.  
  
  
He got to Tokyo at around 10:40am, and arrived at Kuroo’s apartment at 11. Kuroo’s morning class ends at 11:30, so he would only have to wait for 30 minutes. 

Sighing, Tsukishima sat down with his back against Kuroo’s door. Waiting for Kuroo to get back from his morning class.

A crash from inside had Tsukishima jump up and call out for Kuroo through the door. He rang the doorbell when he didn’t get a response. He was about to pull out his phone to call the police, in case it was an intruder, when the door opened to reveal a disheveled and shirtless Kuroo. He was drenched in sweat, his messy hair plastered to his face with it and had a pink flush on his face. 

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima barely caught Kuroo who swayed and almost fell over. “What are you doing up? You look like death!”

“I-I… I thought I could… I could make myself lunch… but-” Kuroo slurred before delving into a coughing fit. Tsukishima was glad he wore a face mask.

“I think you need to see a doctor.”

“No–” Kuroo coughed, before continuing. “No doctor. It’s just a bad cough and cold.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. Let’s get you back in bed. I’ll make you something, ok? You need to rest.” Tsukishima left his bag near the entrance. Making sure the door was closed and locked behind them.

Kuroo let Tsukishima take him to bed, and sat up as Tsukishima got a towel and wiped the sweat off of him, before getting under the covers as Tsukishima tucked him in bed.

Tsukishima left to prepare a cold towel to place over Kuroo’s forehead. 

When he came back and put the cold towel on his head, Kuroo sighed contently. “Thank you, Tsuki.” Kuroo croaked out.

Tsukishima smiled and gently shushed him, telling him to rest. He picked up his bag and went to Kuroo’s kitchen and started making him chicken noodle soup. Yes, it was canned and not made from scratch, but Tsukishima didn’t really have enough time to get all the ingredients since the earliest convenience store that opened only sold canned soup, pasta noodles and small snacks. So it would have to do.

He poured a healthy serving in a bowl, placed it – along with some napkins and a spoon – on a tray and brought it to Kuroo, picking up his bag on the way.

Tsukishima placed the tray on the floor for a moment as he sat on Kuroo’s bed and gently woke Kuroo up. 

“Kuroo, I have some soup for you.” Tsukishima picked up the tray and placed it on his lap as Kuroo sat up.

Kuroo looked at the bowl and then at Tsukishima, giving him a weak but beautiful smile. “What did I do to deserve you?” Kuroo’s voice was hoarse but the words still made Tsukishima’s face flush.

Kuroo placed the tray on his lap and took a big spoonful of soup. He made a content sound and reached out to hold Tsukishima’s hand in his, giving it a small loving squeeze.  
  
“Did I sound that bad on the phone last night?” Kuroo asked as he blew on his spoon before drinking the soup. 

“No, I actually already planned to surprise you. But after our call, well, I thought it would be good for me to get you some medicine and some food in case it was bad. It was a good thing I did.” Tsukishima admitted with a chuckle.

Tsukishima spent the rest of the day caring for Kuroo, helping him change the cold towel on his head, cleaned up the kitchen and went out for a bit to get Kuroo some ramen for dinner, he re-heated it in the microwave and by then, Kuroo was feeling well enough to join him. 

They watched a movie while eating their ramen, laughing and commenting on the mistakes or silly decisions the characters made.

Tsukishima was reluctant when it was time for him to leave, but he needed to go as he still has school the next day. Kuroo offered to walk him to the station and Tsukishima called him an idiot, “You need to rest. Take the medicine I got you. I’ll call you when I get back.”

“Promise?” 

Tsukishima gave Kuroo a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek before he took Kuroo’s hand in his and gave it a small squeeze, like Kuroo did to him earlier.“I promise. Get well soon, Tetsu.”

Kuroo texted Tsukishima during his trip back, Tsukishima wouldn’t let him call, not wanting him to irritate his throat. When Tsukishima got back to his house and was in his room, he called Kuroo. Letting him know he was back and wished him goodnight.

“I love you, Kei.” Kuroo’s voice was steady as he said it. Tsukishima gaped, a furious blush on his face as he tried to get his words back.

“I-... I love you too, Tetsurou. Please get well soon.”

“I will. I’m feeling better already, thanks to you, Dr. Tsukishima.” Kuroo laughed before clearing his throat. He did sound better than he did before. His throat was still hoarse but not as phlegm-y as it was this morning. “Sweet dreams, moonshine.” 

“Sweet dreams, Tetsu.” Tsukishima ended the call and pressed the phone to his chest. 

______________________

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, even after a year of dating Kuroo still gets under Tsukishima's skin and gets him all flustered. 
> 
> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
[ Ask me anything on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)
> 
> EDIT [sept.16,2019] : If you have any food suggestions for the series feel free to send me an ask, and if you had a specific idea/theme for it :)


End file.
